


The Exit Wound

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Backstory, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: "His girlfriend’s skin is practically flawless compared to most ninja. He knows it’s not a reflection on how challenging her battles are. She’s a medical ninja, so she’s usually treating others, not fighting. She’s also an expert at healing her own wounds, so scars aren’t usually an issue. Furthermore, when she does see combat, she can beat just about any enemy without lifting a finger. Whoever did this was not only a skilled ninja, but had a medical background as well. "Sasuke sees Sakura's scar from her battle with Sasori for the first time. He also learns that she was the one who killed the Akatsuki member, not Naruto or Kakashi.He's in awe of his wife.Written for Day 13 of SasuSaku Month. Prompt: "Battle Scars."Written late because time means nothing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The Exit Wound

“Where _the hell_ did you get _that?”_ Sasuke puts his hand under Sakura’s shirt. She was reaching up to get something in her kitchen and the shirt rode _just_ high enough for him to see the scar on her stomach. He strokes the mark with his thumb and fingers, he can feel a matching scar on her back, an exit wound. Whatever she was stabbed with went all the way through.

His girlfriend’s skin is practically flawless compared to most ninja. He knows it’s not a reflection on how challenging her battles are. She’s a medical ninja, so she’s usually treating others, not fighting. She’s also an expert at healing her own wounds, so scars aren’t usually an issue. Furthermore, when she does see combat, she can beat just about any enemy without lifting a finger. Whoever did this was not only a skilled ninja, but had a medical background as well.

Sakura doesn’t respond. She’s too mesmerized by his forwardness. Sure he came back to the village, sure he confessed his feelings for her, sure he’s kissed her and held her hand, but he hasn’t crossed that boundary. Now his hand is under her shirt, stroking the scar on her stomach.

“Sakura _,”_ He growls lowly, _possessive, protective._ “Who did this to you?”

_“Sakura, who did this to you?”_ The last time he said those words he broke the arms of the Sound Village ninja who hurt her the worst. Sasuke would’ve killed the boy if she hadn’t stopped him.

Sakura shivers at the memory. Lucky for them both, Sasori was long dead. “Sasori of the Red Sand.” She tells him.

“The Akatsuki member?” He says. He knew Team Kakashi killed an Akatsuki member, but it never dawned on him to ask how. It was four years ago now, so much had happened, there was still so much he didn’t know. When he learned the team had killed an Akatsuki member, he was a little happy to know there was one less obstacle in his way for when he went to kill his brother. He also felt a rush of relief to learn Sakura had survived such an encounter, but he beat that down, shunning his bonds.

He realizes he doesn’t know the details of the fight. It doesn’t take a medical expert to know Sakura was stabbed in a vital area, chances of survival were even lower if the blade was laced with poison, which he figures it was by Sasori’s reputation. “Explain.”

Sakura tells him the story of her fight with Chiyo against Sasori.

Sasuke doesn’t try to hide his surprise. He’s in reverence of her. When he heard Team 7 killed an Akatsuki member he thought for sure it must’ve been Kakashi who killed the man, or even Naruto. He couldn’t imagine leaving _Sakura_ to fight the battle alone with an old woman. He realizes he’s not being fair to her, he’s underestimating her, just like her opponents do.

She looks up at him shyly after she finishes her story. “That’s everything.” She wonders what Sasuke will do now. He couldn’t. get revenge from Sasori since he was already dead. She’s worried Sasuke will somehow decide to get revenge on the Sand Village since they produced Sasori.

Instead he just stares at her. “You’re incredible.” He drops to his knees and lifts up her shirt some more, kissing the wound. “So incredible.”

Sakura blushes. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

She realizes she got what she wanted, he acknowledged her strength, it wasn’t the first time, and she was certain it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
